Chapter One
by ThatHarlequin
Summary: This is the tale of Black Wolf and her adventures


Prologue

It came as no shock when it occurred. It was only a matter of time before at least _one_ of the men had been caught. The surprise only came in to being that the _one_ man they caught was alive. The supposed "struggle" itself was unexpected, the Guard had expected more struggle than there had been. Fortunately for them, their leader had not come to their men's salvation and they, at last, captured a prisoner.

The previously mentioned prisoner was currently in the process of being escorted to Commandant Feynman. who sat eagerly in his office. Both the Commandant and the Guard Captain found it would not do to have the public know of this operation or of the prisoner's presence within the city. Riots would form for it was the prisoner's comrades that revolutionized their lands and changed all that they knew. The commonalty would certainly desire to catch a glimpse whether they had mind to praise or slay him. So, it was decided that the prisoner would enter the Commandant's office in the dead of night, escorted by an entourage of guards from the prison.

He trudged along silently; the only noise that resonated from him was created by the shackles about his wrist, ankles and throat. They jingled softly throughout the trip and were the only consolations that the escorts had in their minds that the prisoner would not attack. When they arrived in to the courtyard of the Commandant's Keep, the prisoner stared about, no emotion passing his bestial features. He paused, indulging in the sights that the lanky street lanterns provided such as the flowers, or perfectly paved flooring. The more courageous of the guards grew irritated with anxiety and pulled at the leash around the prisoner's neck.

Passive, the prisoner walked on. All nine of the men trekked up the numerous stairs that lead to the massive, red-steel double doors. The audacious man that held control of the beast's leash used his free hand to knock three times in rhythm on the doors. There was a long pause before the door creaked ever so slightly.

"I bring with me the Black Wolf." The man whispered. The immense door swung open and the prisoner was shoved in or rather, pushed and he took the hint. He continued without resistance onwards in to the capacious Keep. The only time he revealed hesitance was when he was presented with two staircases.

"Go to your left, animal." The guard snarled. The man turned to his left and ignored the rude accusations slung by the guard. The doorman slammed the heavy aperture shut and bolted before joining the crowd that climbed the carpeted stairs. They reached a narrow hallway and completed their journey with the first door on the right. The doorman clambered to the front of the group and used his key to unlock the door and swing it open.

"Commandant Feynman, I am proud to present to you, a man of the Black Hawk." He cherished to an unseen man within the room. The man grumbled a response that was unintelligible by those in the hallway. The doorman appeared concern but bowed courteously and returned to those waiting outside.

"He says to bind the prisoner in the chair and vacate. Vern, go fetch the Commandant's Mage," He informed them. The guards murmured concerns to one another but did as they were told. They took the prisoner in to the room and bound him to the chair. The shackles were clasped on to hooks on the arms of the chair and his legs were tied to appendages of the furniture as well. The men left abruptly after that like trained animals.

This left the prisoner stripped of his guard, forced to sit before a desk where the Commandant of the Lands sat. He leaned over his desk, elbows rested on top of massive folders and his fingers tented together. The room was just small enough to be called comfortable. The walls held paintings of the previous Commandants, and behind the prisoner was a wild fire. The main sources of lights resonated from the five brackets drilled in to the wall. The two men remained silent as they each inspected one another.

"Let us not beat around the bush, Black Wolf." The grey haired man began, standing to his feet. The beast said nothing and dared to glare at him directly. He leaned back in the wooden chair and sat tall. No fear was revealed, or any emotion for that matter, from the prisoner despite his capture. Normally, men were petrified, smug or numb. His attitude, the Commandant thought, was almost as though he had expected this to occur. "The abundance of choices your leader has taken has sentenced all of you and all of your men to death." No physical reaction came from this either.

"Both Black Hawk and I realized this." He responded in a deep grumble. The Commandant was shocked momentarily by the passive tone in his voice but than chose to get right down to the dirty business. He picked up a report that had been brought to him the previous day by one of his men. It was one of many that were perched on his desk and every single portfolio pertained to this man and those who accompanied him. In the report, it proclaimed how truly odd it was that the prisoner had not struggled or retaliated when he was caught. To everyone's both suspicion and joy, the prisoner's leader did not present herself during his capture.

"If that is so, than why did you allow us to capture you? Your leader had been evading everyone and everything for years and now suddenly," Feynman motioned towards the prisoner, "this." This was one of the more pressing questions that Feynman needed answered and eagerly waited for this man's response.

"It was my precursor's decision, not mine." He responded simply. The Commandant grew excited over this tidbit. He barely believed that this man had brought up the subject of his leader. He had met this man once before, years ago and knew that the woman he proclaimed to be his precursor was the mastermind of the Black Wolf. She, after all,_ was_ the Black Wolf. He found it slightly discerning that the man would discuss this information with the people that the Black Wolf herself had been avoiding for about two years. He did not get the sense that the prisoner was lying but it truly could not be that the _valiant_ leader pushed her men out to the vultures.

"I do not quite understand. Is this your retaliation for her abandoning of you?" This question seemed to bother the man, his eye brows furrowing and his gaze deepening. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Feynman claimed his permission, knowing that it would be his right-hand mage, Erik. Erik bowed, his balding head shining in the light of the fire. Erik nodded towards the prisoner, as Feynman introduced the two.

"Black Wolf, this is the Commandant Mage Erik. He will be joining us to ensure that you are telling the truth. He needs not to cast any spells; he is capable of detecting mistruths without them." He announced. The prisoner shrugged as best to his abilities though he still appeared to be miffed about the previous question.

"I would never betray her." He answered faithfully ignoring Erik's presence, "I am in your presence because I was given a duty to fulfill by the woman you call the _real_ Black Wolf. Had she desired anything else of me, she would have jumped in to the fray when I was taken by your men." The beast answered. Erik took a seat in a padded chair beside the desk and watched the creature before him with great interest. Feynman shook his head in disbelief and stared at Erik, as though begging him to defy what this man was saying.

"You mean to say that Hawk was there, watching the entire time?" He nearly shouted when Erik claimed naught. The beast nodded. Feynman slammed his fist down on to the desk and the papers began to flutter to the floor like petals. His men had the woman in their grasp yet they could not see her! It was an open area, meaning that she had been watching while concealed by magic. _THAT_ meant that she could stand before him now and, unless she revealed herself, he would never know. "Is this true, Erik? Was Black Wolf with him as he was ambushed?"

"The man does not lie. From what I am grasping, she had concealed herself and watched from not too far. Am I correct… ah, what is your name, ser?" Erik said, waving his hand in a small circle.

"Montag and you are correct. She was at my side until she spotted your men." He answered staring up Feynman. Feynman grew enraged. She was beside him! They were so close and they did not even see her! He forced himself to quiet his mind and slow his breath.

"How did she disguise herself?" He asked with his voice straining.

"Irrelevant," He responded. Erik stared up at Feynman with a sly smile plastered to his aging face. His eyes revealed something important but Feynman did not know of what.

"Commandant, ask ser Montag what duty he has to fulfill here." He laughed. Montag revealed an amused expression but said nothing.

"Well, what is it that has you in my office?" Feynman snapped: annoyed to be the only one in his office who was unaware of what was so damned funny.

"Caydn, known to you as Black Wolf, has requested that I tell you everything." Montag droned. His voice was slow and heavy as he said this, yet there was a formal tone to it, as though he recited it the exact way he heard it.

"What is everything?" Feynman asked. He took a sip of the red wine he had set on his table while waiting for Montag's arrival.

"She has trusted me with her sacred memories, every recollection since she was a child. She desires that you hear them before you waste more of the country's taxes on your search for her." Montag responded. Feynman dropped his wine, the glass shattering to the floor with a crack. He excused himself, and took yet another deep breath.

"Is that so?" He said, collecting the shards of glass fastidiously in to his thick skinned palm.

"I hate to waste time. Shall we begin?" Montag stated. Feynman sighed, a heavy depressing sigh. He dumped the shards in the rubbish bin before settling down in his seat and staring at the man in chains.

"By all means, proceed."


End file.
